


The Best Things

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things can start out small or change, and you don't see it coming. And sometimes, they're heavier than you think until you stop and feel the burden.</p>
<p>But the best things work themselves out on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon prompt on Tumblr for either of these quotes, but I used both because YAS!
> 
> “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
> “I wish I could hate you.”

As with most things you don’t see coming, it starts out small.

It starts in a hallway in the Sendai City Gym, with words not said but messages still delivered. It starts with a text with a single word: Hey. It starts with a reply of ‘I was just thinking about you’. It starts with a ‘wow, I’m bad at math’.

Before they know it, Kindaichi and Kageyama are awkwardly standing outside an ice cream shop they’ve been to together before a long time ago, not sure who should cross the threshold first. Finally, Kindaichi huffs and pushes a yelping Kageyama through the door.

They barely talk because Kindaichi doesn’t know what to say and Kageyama is, well, Kageyama. He never was all that chatty away from the volleyball court, but Kindaichi thinks to himself that he likes his ex-teammate this way. His off-court presence is peaceful, almost calming. It doesn’t take long for Kindaichi’s nerves to settle and let him break the ice.

“You know, I really wish I could hate you,” he blurts.

It has to be the wrong thing to say, but Kageyama merely nods and answers, “I know.”

 

And as things are wont to do, they change without you realizing it.

The texts are longer rants about schoolwork and chores. Their phone calls start spanning longer than a few informative minutes and more subjects than when and where to meet. The ice cream shops sees a little more business, as well as the cinema a block away and the sporting goods store near Kageyama’s house.

Kindaichi touches Kageyama’s doorbell for the first time in three years.

Kageyama-san smiles widely at the much-taller boy she remembers from when they were thirteen. “Come in, Yuutarou-kun. Tobio is waiting for you.”

Kindaichi gulps past his nerves and bows to Kageyama’s mother. “Thank you, Kageyama-san.” It’s hard to accept the joy-faced woman who birthed the meanest case of resting bitchface he’s ever seen, but Kindaichi still likes her because she reminds him of his own mother — doting, sweet, and kind.

Nothing much interesting happens in Kageyama’s room. They do homework, where Kindaichi learns just how little Kageyama has improved academically since they were younger, and then change into pajamas. It’s barely even nightfall, but they’ve already run out of things to keep them from talking, and Kindaichi kind of likes it. 

“S-so, what do you want to do?” Kageyama’s voice wavers, and it makes Kindaichi smile.

Smirking, he suggests, “We could read shoujo manga and talk about our feelings.” He bursts into laughter when Kageyama’s face withers in disgust. “Oh, that is good.”

“What?”

Kindaichi quiets as he takes stock of Kageyama, looking at him intently with a soft aura of curiosity. In a moment, he’s reminded of a wide-eyed boy who talked a little too loudly who would ask anyone and everyone who could do something he couldn’t if they would teach him.

And he knows he’s being asked something at this very moment.

“Kageyama?”

“Hmm?” 

Their gazes never stray as they both lean forward just a little bit at a time. Either can move away if they choose, but Kindaichi doesn’t flinch and neither does Kageyama as their lips graze in the middle. 

When he sits back, Kindaichi closes his eyes because he doesn’t want to see what he expects to happen next. The recoil, the disgust, the regret. He doesn’t want to see those things on Kageyama’s face because it would spoil the mood that he finally realizes has been brewing between them for weeks, for years. 

Finally, he opens his eyes, only for them to bulge in shock. Still leaned forward, Kageyama’s cheeks are a fine pink color, and the tips of his fingers rest on his bottom lip as they fight their way upward for the softest smile. Kindaichi’s heart hammers in his chest, and he wonders if it will betray him and alert Kageyama-san that her son and his guest are misbehaving.

But there is no knock on the door to tell them off and the wonder on Kageyama’s face never fades as they both list together to maybe try it again.

 

It’s only when you hit the brakes that you realize that something is heavier than you can hold as it rips out of your grasp.

Kindaichi knows that, even as his hands furiously fumble with the fly of Kageyama’s jeans, while the latter picks apart the buttons of Kindaichi’s shirt with enviable dexterity. Their mouths are sealed together in a wet, hungry kiss as they divest each other of clothing and hesitation.

But one shred remains between them, even when they’re both naked and panting on Kageyama’s bed as they have the house to themselves for an entire weekend. Kageyama stops Kindaichi’s hands, which inch downward to grasp his length, and Kindaichi freezes. “Is this not okay?”

Kageyama shivers and backs away against the wall his bed is butted up against, his arms wrapped around his knees as he stares out into the expanse of his room. “I . . . I don’t know how to say it.”

Kindaichi reaches out and strokes the whitened knuckles on the back of Kageyama’s hands. “Start small. Did I do something wrong?”

Kageyama shakes his head.

“Did _you_  do something wrong?”

Another no.

Not sure how else to help, Kindaichi slouches against the wall and joins Kageyama’s meaningless stare. “I’ll make you a deal. You say what you need to say, and whatever it is, whether I like it or not, I’ll do whatever I can to make this right. I’m tired of being like this. It’s too hard, and you’re not that guy anymore. Neither am I.”

Kageyama whips his head in Kindaichi’s direction to say, “That’s just it!” His fingers delve into his hair, pulling too hard on the fine strands. 

Kindaichi wants to reach out and soothe that iron grip, but instead, he quietly asks, “Please, just tell me what’s going on in your head. I’ve never been able to figure that out on my own. We both know that.” He finally eases Kageyama’s fingers from his abused scalp and enfolds them into his own. “Easy, now.”

Eyes wide, Kageyama looks at Kindaichi like he’s never seen him before. “I think I love you, but I’m scared.”

Kindaichi’s belly boils with a cocktail of things he can’t describe at these words, but he fights down his almost-queasy excitement and prods Kageyama to continue. “Scared of what?”

“Of making you hate me again.”

The emptiness in Kageyama’s voice makes Kindaichi’s entire chest ache, and he can barely muster the breath to gasp, “No.” He pulls Kageyama to him for a scorching kiss. “That’s not you, and it’s not me, either. It will never happen as long as we don’t want it to.”

“Kindaichi.” Kageyama’s voice is the softest Kindaichi can remember as he amends, “Yuutarou.” Kageyama shifts his weight and straddles Kindaichi’s naked lap. 

“Tobio,” Kindaichi answers, his blood, his sweat, his every nerve roaring to life wherever Kageyama is touching. “I want you.”

Kageyama’s eyes shimmer with what Kindaichi suspects to be tears as he leans in, hands framing Kindaichi’s face, and leaves a sweet, lingering kiss. “I know.”

 

The best things, however, tend to work out on their own.


End file.
